The present technology relates to an imaging device and an imaging method, and a program, and particularly to an imaging device and an imaging method, and a program that can achieve proper light control even at a high shutter speed.
In related art, when an imaging device performs flash photographing at a shutter speed equal to or higher than a synchronization speed, a subject is illuminated and light control is performed by flat light emission (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-124394, for example). Flat light emission refers to continuous emission of flash light by which a similar effect to that of steady-state light can be obtained.